Contagious Herbivore Disease
by la Pianissima
Summary: Belated Happy Birthday, Hibari! - During the last ten years, Namimori's sole carnivore has been infested with something communal to herbivores. He hated it. He despises himself for being infected. He felt that the only solution to it was to face the person whom he believes is the main source of that illness. One-sided 1896. Implied 9669.


Great things come from awkward situations. Take this for example: This idea was born while on a jeepney ride from my school back home. And I was glaring at people like crazy XD

This is another entry for my **16 Chrome Dokuro Fan Fiction Challenge.** One-sided 1896. Implied 9669.

Dedicated to Denise Vibandor, who was with me during that jeepney ride. I was weird, no wait, we were weird! And also to Disenchanted Cinderella, who gave me a really hard challenge of bringing these two together and creating this 1896 one-shot.

This was supposed to be uploaded on Hibari's birthday but I didn't had the opportunity to do so.

* * *

**Title:** Contagious Herbivore Disease

**Character/s:** Hibari Kyoya, Dokuro Chrome

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** During the last ten years, Namimori's sole carnivore has been infested with something communal to herbivores. He hated it. He despises himself for being infected. He felt that the only solution to it was to face the person whom he believes is the main source of that illness.

**A/N:** Like I said, random. I don't know how to approach this story at first. It's hard to write a story where, you've got all the events planned, but you can't seem to get the introduction right.

This will be the FIRST 1896 ONE-SHOT I've ever made. And I think this is the best story I've ever made. I really re-watched some episodes of the anime and some chapters of the manga just to make sure my information are correct.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**Contagious Herbivore Disease**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

Ten years. He had that strange feeling for ten years. Hibari Kyoya was infected by an herbivorous disease for ten years running and he couldn't find a cure. It's not like he wasted his ten years not looking for answer, it's just that he couldn't face to accept the reality of that disease of his.

Long ago, Hibari told Kusakabe, his most loyal underling, about his condition. He made sure only he and his right-hand can hear the conversation. If anyone finds out about this _disease_ of his, he might bite everyone in Namimori to death.

.

"_Tetsu, I have something to ask." Coolly, the prefect said, sitting back on his chair._

"_What is it, Kyo-san?" Kusakabe asked, quite shocked to hear that _the_ Hibari Kyoya is asking him something. He mentally readied himself for whatever outburst his superior may ask._

"_I've been experiencing these . . . peculiar feelings lately. And it's not normal for me to feel uncertainty about something." Hibari started, gazing outside his office window. Tetsu blinked a couple of times, nodding in response._

"_And what is it that you are feeling, Kyo-san?" The pompadour prefect asked. He sounded like a psychologist and it made him smile inwards._

"_Chrome Dokuro. Whenever I see that pineapple herbivore, my stomach feels like jumping or my chest would suddenly grow heavy. There are also times when I caught myself looking out the window for no apparent reason at all. Tcch." The raven-haired hissed, quite annoyed to even share his own thoughts. But now that he has said his worries, the burden on his shoulder suddenly felt lighter._

_Tetsuya Kusakabe could not believe what he heard. Instead of gawking at the situation like any other person, he burst out laughing to the extreme. Hibari gave him a murderous stare. But the pompadour continued giggling. Hibari readied his tonfas as walking his way to his right-hand man._

"_Ha ha ha . . Forgive me, Kyo-san, but I find your dilemma quite hysterical. Ha ha ha—"_

"_Shut up." Hibari warned. Without him knowing, there was a slight tint of pink splattered across his cheeks. "Tell me what these feelings mean, Tetsu, or I'll bite you to death."_

"_Based from what you told me, Kyo-san, I believe you're in love with Ms. Doku—" Tetsu's sentence was cut off as the cold touch of Hibari's tonfa landed on the pompadour's neck._

"_I am NOT in love with that herbivore." Eyes filled with great annoyance, he left the room with Tetsuya shivering in shock._

"_Ha ha . . . He's already denying his feelings. You're so hopeless, Chairman." Tetsuya grinned._

.

Hibari Kyoya never accepted that fact. He never ever thought of _loving_ that female herbivore. He made up his mind that it was that irritating pineapple hairstyle the girl was sporting irked him to the point that he had those _feelings_. It was irritation. Period.

He believed in his own words, not letting Tetsuya's comment enter his single-tracked mind. For a couple of years, that is what he assumed. But his assumptions took a turn for the worse.

Four years after Rokudo Mukuro was imprisoned in Vindicare, Chrome and the rest of the Kokuyo Gang went out and tried to break the illusionist free. Tsuna was worried. Gokudera was enraged. Yamamoto's smile disappeared. Ryohei became silent. Lambo cried a lot. Hibari felt pain.

A pain that he doesn't understand.

Once again, he came to Tetsuya to ask him why he felt that way. And now, Hibari has matured enough to listen and understand what his underlings are saying before threatening them.

.

"_Kyo-san, you have asked me a similar question in the past. And my answer to you is the same." The pompadour prefect replied._

"_But I am not in love. What is love anyway? It's just an herbivorous activity of surrendering one's self to accept the existence of another in one's life. I never surrender to anyone; therefore, I am not in love." Calmly, Hibari answered his own question._

"_Chrome-san loves Rokudo Mukuro, that's why she went and tried to help him escape. You felt pain because you love her. You were afraid of losing her." Tetsuya reasoned. But his superior still shook his head in disagreement._

"_I am not in love with her, Tetsu. How many times must I repeat it?" Hibari barked._

"_Then, tell me a reason why, if you hate illusionists so much, then why haven't you bitten her to death yet?" Bravely, Tetsuya answered back. Never would he have imagined answering back to a superior, especially Hibari Kyoya. He mentally prepared himself for the possible outcome of this meeting._

"_. . . She's a woman."_

"_But you've 'bitten' women in the past."_

"_. . ."_

"_Kyo-san, I'm sorry for asking you a question. I'll take my leave." For fear of being bitten to death, the pompadour apologized and headed to the door, leaving the confused prefect in his office._

_._

After that incident with Tetsuya, Hibari reconsidered his feelings. What if he really was in love with Chrome Dokuro? But, as Tetsuya said, she's in love with Rokudo Mukuro. But Dokuro also loves that brunet Sawada and his boisterous herbivorous posse and vice versa. Does that mean love is contagious? Is love supposed to be a give-and-take situation? He doesn't know. He doesn't care for anything herbivore-related as long as it concerns fighting and Namimori peace.

Five years have passed since the Kokuyo Gang's attempt and Chrome's whereabouts are still unknown. Unknowingly, aside from his research about the origins of Box Weapons, Hibari was also searching for Chrome.

He has, _finally_, admitted _only_ to himself that he is in love with the female Vongola Mist Guardian. Because, after years of searching, a single picture of the gir— woman, is what he saw of her now— comforted him. That single photo of an injured Chrome Dokuro spotted on one of Italy's airports made his heart leap. He felt relieved and worried at the same time knowing that she is still alive. At first, he doesn't understand his reactions at all, but through the years of travelling around the world, his matured and learned mind has come to accept the unanimous definition of love: a special feeling towards someone you want to protect with your life.

When Millefiore came into the picture and the sudden deaths of the Arcobalenos, Hibari knew something was up. He left his research to go back to Japan to inquire anything about the current situation and to report also his current findings.

He learned of the bloodlust plan of the Millefiore and, although he was secretly against it, destroyed his Vongola Cloud ring. Then Irie Shoichi came and explained to the Vongola Boss about the time-travel plan. Only Hibari, Irie and Sawada knew of the plan.

_Time-travel._

That term bothered him for some reason. Subconsciously, Hibari's stomach flutters.

Honestly, he doesn't know why his body been acting weird since he heard of the time-travel plan. He can't find a reason why he kept on smiling. His mind was dead serious of the situation, but his heart has found unknown reasons to make him glad.

Must be because he'll be staying in Namimori for a while? Or was it because he has a chance to fight strong and worthy herbivores? He couldn't find a decent answer.

The plan started when Sawada Tsunayoshi was shot to death. Next thing the Skylark knew, he was back in Japan, beating the crap out of a Millefiore Captain and seeing his fellow ten-year younger guardians lying unconscious on the Namimori Temple grounds. Later, he found that the infant and his Boss from ten-years ago also have arrived in this era. Everything is falling into place in accordance to the red-head's plan.

Hibari had _fun_ training the young Sawada to his limits every afternoon but it felt like there was something missing. Something that has yet to come.

.

"_Kyo-san, Sasagawa-san has returned from his trip in Italy." Tetsuya slowly reported the news of that day. His voice wavered as he said the last words in his sentence._

_Hibari felt that there was something more in his subordinate's report and he inquired about it. There was a glum look on the pompadour's face._

"_And?"_

"_. . . He has brought along the unconscious ten-year younger Chrome Dokuro-san. She's currently in the Emergency Room having her wounds treated."_

"_Hnn."_

.

He finally knew why. Fate has brought him to see her once more. But then again, Fate has other plans in stored.

.

"_Kyo-san! Dokuro-san's illusionary organs are disappearing!"_

.

Immediately, the Cloud stood up, a darkened look shadowed over his face. When he reached the room where the young Mist is, he opened the door without knocking. There he saw his 'Boss' holding tightly the hand of the person he _loves_ while Bianchi and Giannini were busy trying to keep the ten-year younger Chrome calm.

"Chrome! Chrome!" Sawada helplessly yelled her name. The emotions in the teenager's voice were slowly shattering. Hibari has seen the Older Sawada cry out in the same manner when the Older Chrome ran away five years ago.

"You're in my way." Quickly, Hibari pushed the brunet, scowling as if the young one was interrupting something precious.

"Hibari-san!" The brunet said in shocked.

Slowly, the skylark lifted the dying girl with his left hand. Chrome was breathing heavily as her organs slowly vanish. "It'd be troublesome if you died." Coolly, the prefect said.

He wanted to talk to her as _the person who secretly loves her_ but his disoriented feelings made him act as the cool and mature Hibari Kyoya, Vongola's Aloof Cloud Guardian. Despite his internal turmoil, his façade showed the same cold and distant emotions.

"Sawada-san, let's wait outside." Tetsuya instructed the Decimo and the others to leave the room and let the skylark do his business.

_Chrome Dokuro._ Hibari thought, his stern look from before now became calm and composed.

"You have the Vongola Ring. Have you ever wondered why Rokudo Mukuro gave you the ring?" Hibari softly asked the girl. He knew she could not respond back due to her current condition, but he can sense her answering him back. Rokudo Mukuro must have felt the difference when he made contact with the younger Chrome and decided to give her the ring to survive this era.

"You only need to draw out a little power of the ring to survive." He told her. Mukuro is the person behind the girl's illusionary organs. For her organs to disappear, Mukuro must've been fatally injured.

"You don't want to die yet, do you?" His steel-blue eyes stared into the girl's purple one. This girl is not supposed to die — she is not ready to die. He won't allow it. For five years, he's been waiting and searching for her, and her she is, safe yet on the verge of dying. No, Hibari Kyoya will not let her die. He has finally admitted to himself that he loves her, but he knew now is not the right time to tell her.

_When this is all over, I'll tell her._ Hibari mentally noted.

Chrome tried to nod in response, but her weak body didn't let her. Instead, she followed what Hibari asked her to do: draw out a little power of the ring. A second later, the Vongola Ring of the Mist had indigo flames dancing around it. Hibari nodded and laid the girl down. He let go of the Chrome's hand and observe her organs returning. The monitors showed signs of positive news as well, seeing as her heart beats were returning to normal.

". . . ts- tha-thank . . . y-ou. . ." Chrome tried to thank the man in front of her despite her struggles. Her words were soft and weak, but the carnivore's sharp ears heard it perfectly. Chrome then immediately fell asleep as her body adjusted its functions to its new organs.

Hibari mentally smiled. But his mind was still in turmoil. He needed some time to think of his rash, out-of-character actions and asking Tetsuya for advice is out of the question. Once he felt like his work is done, he made his way to the door. But before leaving, he implanted a small kiss on the girl's forehead.

Time flew quickly for Hibari Kyoya. One minute, he was fighting an illusionist from the Millefiore, and the next, he saw himself in some ruined laboratory with the complete set of Vongola Guardians. All of them were there, even the once-reported-dead Arcobalenos.

"Welcome back!" Irie Shoichi greeted the newly arrived Arcobalenos.

"We shook up the earth a bit, but everything worked. — Well, the kids have gone back to their time, and these guys have woken up." The blond Italian Arcobaleno said, looking at the Vongola Guardians.

"By the way," Yamamoto said, searching the vicinity. "Where's Tsuna?"

"He already went up to the surface." Irie answered the swordsman. But Hibari wasn't listening. His focus was on the person standing in front of him who was obviously confused. Chrome Dokuro, the Vongola Mist who was missing for five years, is now here. _The person Hibari Kyoya was searching for all this time._

The Arcobalenos bid there farewells and left Irie's laboratory.

"Etto, w-where am I?" The Mist asked shyly. She remembered that she was in the ruins of Kokuyo Land, waiting for Mukuro's next orders, but when she opened her eyes again, here she was, standing with the people she last seen five years ago.

"Chrome-chan!" Haru and Kyoko shouted in unison, hugging the purplenette who was in a daze. "Where have you been these past years?! We've been searching all over the place for you."

"I, uhm. . ." Softly, the girl answered.

"Don't worry ladies. Chrome-chan has been in safe care these past years, kufufufu~" Mukuro appeared in a blanket of mists. Hibari twitched. He never thought he'd be able to see that pineapple monster ever again.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari hissed. Despite his growing interest for the female illusionist, his hate for the male illusionist gradually grew too, even if he was the one who kept on sending information about the Millefiore to his database.

"Ah, Hibari Kyoya. We finally meet — again." A smirk was planted on the illusionist's face.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome spoke. Her eyes were twinkling. Wasn't her beloved master imprisoned inside the deepest part of Vindicare prison? Is he an illusion?

"Chrome-chan. Let's go. Chikusa and the others are waiting for us." Mukuro gestured Chrome to come forward. The latter followed but was stopped when a hand pulled her back.

Hibari's mind was not making sense. He wanted her to leave, but on the other hand, he doesn't want her to leave, especially if she's with him. He _loves_ her but she doesn't love him back. If he confessed now, will her mind change? Looking at the situation, Hibari was at a disadvantage. Chrome has never even talked to him, much less, like him. What should he do? He's been holding her hand for a while now.

"K-kumo-san?" Chrome called him when the raven-haired man didn't say a word for a while. "Is so-something wrong, Kumo-san?" She asked, but Hibari didn't answer.

"Kufufu~ Kyoya-kun, please let go of my Chrome. We are —"

"'We', you say? Rokudo Mukuro, you broke out of prison —"

"So? I had the help of my comrades."

"The Vindice will search nonstop looking for you. Do you think your _comrades_ will ever escape their judgment?" Hibari coolly said. He doesn't know what he is doing, nor can't he stop himself. But with much thinking, he had thought of something to smoothen out his action.

"What's your point, Kyoya?"

"Once the Vindice caught you, they will also imprison the people who helped you escape. Their judgment is the law."

"Oya. . .?"

"K-kumo-san. . ."

"The Vongola Guardians are finally complete. I will bite anyone who tries to break up the family again."

"Oya oya~ Kufufufu. How troublesome you are, Hibari Kyoya."

"Well said, Hibari-san." Suddenly, a new voice emerged. Tsuna entered the laboratory and nodded in agreement with Hibari.

"Now that the Millefiore issue is gone, the guardians have no more reason to hide. I suggest we come together and properly act as the Vongola Tenth Generation, Chrome included." The boss said. Mukuro glowered.

"Very well then, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But I will return for my Chrome, one day." Having matured enough over the years, Mukuro know not to question the Vongola Boss, as it will be deemed useless. Mukuro then disappeared in the same blanket of mist. Hibari finally let go of Chrome's hand.

"_Okaeri nasai, Chrome._" Tsuna faced Chrome. He was finally happy to see his lone female guardian safe and sound.

"_Tadaima, Bossu._" Chrome replied and planted a peck on Tsuna's cheek. Flustered, Tsuna laughed and mildly looked at Kyoko.

"Herbivores." Hibari said, his voice a bit gruff and hoarse. "You're in my way." His eyes were sharper than usual and he was glaring at Tsuna. Tsuna knows not to disturb a pissed Hibari and let him walk by. But Tsuna's intuition polished over the years and he knows that Hibari's mood has something to do with Chrome. He felt it when he saw how Hibari looked into Chrome's eye a while back.

"I suggest you talk to Hibari-san later, Chrome." Tsuna whispered as Hibari left the area.

"Eeh? Why should I, Bossu?"

"You'll see."

.

"Excuse me, Kyo-san, but you have a guest." Tetsu knocked on Hibari's sliding door. He kneeled on the tatami mat and bowed to his superior.

"Who is it?" Hibari was in the middle of eating his dinner. Hibird had just fallen asleep on his head, as usual.

"Chrome Dokuro-san." Tetsu answered and lead the girl in. Chrome Dokuro was wearing a plain lavender-colored furisode with a bright red obi tied around her waist. It was a rule given by Hibari that whoever enters the Foundation Secret Base must wear formal clothing at all times.

"Hnn."

"I'll be going back to the office, Kyo-san, Dokuro-san." Tetsu bowed once again as he closes the door, leaving the Cloud and the Mist inside the room.

"Kumo-san, B-bossu told me to talk to you, but I don't know why." Chrome spoke but Hibari didn't notice her. She patiently waited for the man's answer before saying anything else.

A minute later, Hibari had finished his meal. His eyes wandered around his room for a moment, then finally landing his gaze on the woman seated in front of him.

"Five years ago, you ran away. Why?" Sharply, Hibari asked the first thing that came to his mind. This is most likely it. That brunet had given him a chance to straighten out his _feelings_ and to finally find a cure to _his disease_.

"E-eeh? B-because I wanted to r-rescue M-mukuro-sama . . ."

"So you left behind your _famiglia_, leaving them bustling around the world searching for you just because you want to save the person who wants to destroy that very _famiglia _you love?" The prefect almost yelled out the words. He suddenly was irritated at himself. He was acting in a very herbivore-kind-of way, and he hates it. To hell with this _disease _he caught from her.

"But I love Mukuro-sama too!" Chrome retorted.

"You herbivores make so much fuss when it comes to love. Risking your life, worrying others. It makes me sick just even thinking about it. But I —" Those words suddenly came out of his mouth. Hibari was acting weird, and he has totally lost control over himself. This woman in front of him is the very source of it.

"Kumo-san, are you perhaps in love?" Innocently, Chrome asked. It got her curious when Hibari suddenly talked about love.

". . ." Hibari didn't answer or rather he couldn't find the correct words to answer.

"Etto, I think I'm getting a bit personal. I'm sorry." Chrome apologized, twiddling her fingers on her red obi.

". . . is love contagious?" Hibari asked suddenly.

"I-I don't think so. Love happens when you find someone whom your heart considers special. Whether s/he'll be there to annoy you or to make you happy, if that person really means anything to you, you'll come to accept him/her whole-heartedly. And you'll find every reason to see that person smile, because no matter how much it hurts, as the person who loves, seeing the other happy is enough to make you happy, even if you're not the source of his/her happiness.

I don't think it's contagious, Kumo-san, since it sincerely comes from the bottom of your heart." Chrome answered. She blushed as she saw Hibari's gaze intently on her, as if every word she said had reached him.

"Hnn. . ."

"Is there something wrong, Kumo-san?"

". . . I am."

"What?"

"I am in love. And it sickens me. How can this 'love' go away?" Hibari crossed his arms across his chest and sharply closed his eyes. He heard a soft giggle from Chrome.

"Love can never go away, Kumo-san. Once you felt love, the feeling will never vanish. It's a proof that you're human." The Mist was enjoying this different side of the aloof Cloud. She has never interacted with him before, and this is probably the first time they spoke to each other in a civilized way. The Hibari ten years ago was rather scary and intimidating, but the Hibari now has grown to be more mature and understanding. He doesn't threaten people the same way he used to, and he doesn't give his killer death glares anymore. She has found this Hibari more likeable.

"Hnn."

". . . Then, can you tell me who this girl you love, Kumo-san?" Interestingly, Chrome asked. She wonders who this lucky girl is. She admits that Hibari can be scary and unreadable sometimes, but that's his strongpoint. With his strength, he can protect the one he loves. Namimori is still in great shape thanks to him.

". . . You."

"Eeeh?! M-me, K-kumo-san. . .B-but!" Chrome's face was as red as a tomato now.

"Quiet. — There's no need to panic. I do not love you like you love that pineapple bastard, nor the way you love Sawada and his rambunctious posse. I feel what I feel, and I don't need you to return back my feelings." Coolly, the raven-haired man confessed out his feelings. All those years of worrying, all those years of searching, it all ends to this.

"K-kumo-san. . . I appreciate your feelings for me. T-thank you." Chrome leaned in and planted a small kiss on Hibari's cheek, just like the way she does with Bossu. Hibari's once-closed eyes shot open as he felt her warm lips on his cheek. He didn't realize that he slightly blushed at her action.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"I believe I've said everything I want to say, so you may leave now." Hibari once again closed his eyes to avoid her stare. He was sure his heart was beating faster than usual. Must be love?

"Ah, y-yes. . . I'll be leaving now, Kumo-san." Chrome stood up, face still blushing, and started walking towards the door.

"Hibari Kyoya. Use my name properly."

"R-right. — Good night, Hibari-san." Chrome bowed and closed the door. Hibari was frozen in his position, thinking over what just happened.

Did he really say everything he wanted to say? If he did, then why was there still a pain lingering in his heart? Why did he keep avoiding eye contact with her? Hibari doesn't know. He's not an expert at this _herbivorous_ thing at all, and after that night, he will never be.

He knew it would hurt deep inside, but he never anticipated for it to hurt this much. He missed her, he loves her, and now that he had her, he let her go when he said he doesn't want her to return his feelings. It was his decision after all. Mukuro is still the only person in her heart, and he, well, just a side-character in her life.

Hibari Kyoya, Namimori's Great Disciplinarian and the Vongola's feared Cloud Guardian, has been infected by love, a force strong enough to bend his principles and beliefs. He was forever bounded by its laws and there was nothing he could do about it.

But he was still a carnivore.

**OMAKE**

Tetsuya returned to Hibari's room to retrieve his superior's utensils. Once he opened the door, he saw a very blank Hibari. He was staring off to space which was not like him.

"K-kyo-san?" Tetsu's voice snapped Hibari out of his trance. "Uhm, Dokuro-san. . ."

"It's none of your business." Hibari stood up and went towards his bed room. He left Tetsu with his work. Tetsuya actually heard most of the conversation of the two guardians. He laughed at his superior for being so clueless towards love.

"Kyo-san, I think you just willingly entered yourself into the friend-zoned world."

**END.**

* * *

Oh my G. I know it ended pretty badly.

Comments, criticisms, and corrections are deeply welcomed. Flames are a BIG NO-NO.

I apologize for uploading this if it's not to your liking. I did my best, but I guess my best wasn't good enough.

By the way, in relation to my **16 Chrome Dokuro Fan Fiction Challenge**, I have placed a poll on my profile. Vote for the guy you like to pair with Chrome! And I will make story about her and the guy who has the highest vote. Right now, Hibari is the highest. Mukuro's next, but you can change that! Vote now!

Please leave reviews, if you want to. I'll reply to it as soon as I can :D


End file.
